


she has oceans inside of her

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Author is trans, Domestic Fluff, Other, don’t copy to other sites, nonbinary Mako, t4t, trans man raleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Mako and Raleigh spend a morning together in bed, musing upon their love for each other and the holiness of trans bodies.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	she has oceans inside of her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettydizzeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/gifts).



> this was inspired by prettydizzeed's writing, srsly go read their work it's amazing
> 
> tw for this story: mentions of top surgery scars, passing mentions of negative body image

\-------------

Mako lies in bed, sheets kicked off to the side in the summer heat, looking like a work of art. She makes his fingers itch to capture her image, the black of her eyes, deep and dark like ocean waters. Not blue like people think the sea is, but black like it really is at night, waves churning around the legs of a jaeger, obsidian edged curls that dance with the unmoved metal of the machine. Then the unnatural blue tips of her hair, she says the only thing that keeps her from buzzing it off. He’d like to see it buzzed some day, but it’s taken months to grow out and he knows she doesn’t want that all to go to waste. The curve of her lips, secret and pink like the inside of a seashell. She sings like the ocean does, high and unwavering, a gift every time he hears it. The smoothness of her skin, broken up by the body hair she’s so proud of. He sees her running her hands through her leg hair every so often, triumphantly, just letting the gender euphoria wash over her. 

As he’s worshiping her, so she is too worshiping him. He thinks he must know how gods love each other, looking at her looking at him. He slides into the bed, feeling the slight catch of the sheets against his legs and then the softness of her body against his. She flops down on top of him, knocking his breath out just barely, and he laughs. Leans up to kiss her, as familiar as ever, and no less exciting for it. He’s kissed her countless times since that first time, shaking from the cold and the adrenaline, on the life raft. The kisses themselves are not world ending, but to be loved by her feels bigger than the apocalypse, and he would know. 

She pulls away to smile at him and he feels all aflutter, like a nest of baby birds have taken up residence in his chest. It never gets any less overwhelming, the way he feels for her. She speaks, voice soft but clear in the late morning stillness:

“Who was at the door?”

“Someone campaigning for a politician. I didn’t think we needed any information from them, we should do our own research.”

Mako nods, hair flowing down into her face and then back out, like an incoming tide. 

“Works for me.”

They fall into silence, Mako’s hand running in circles on Raleigh’s chest. She runs her fingers down his scars, tracing the curve, the same way she’s done so many times before. It feels no less momentous despite that. He whispers:

“You treat them like they’re holy.”

She looks up, eyes dancing with the sunlight coming in through the drapes, and says:

“That’s because they are. If they’re part of you, how could they not be?”

Raleigh almost cries right then and there. Even after years of learning to love his body, being treated as something beautiful, something sacred, feels like a punch to the gut. But he also feels like he’s soaring, like he could grow wings and a halo right there, like she’s placed every feather herself. She speaks the truth; he is holy, and that holiness cannot be taken away. He struggles to find something to say back, but all he can think to say is:

“I love you.”

She grins, her eyes crinkling at the corners, in the way that gives her the feathery little wrinkles he loves, and says:

“I love you too.”

Then she rolls off him and out of the bed. She pulls on a pair of briefs and a T shirt before turning back to him to ask:

“What do you want for breakfast?”

He counters with:

“What would you like to make for breakfast?”

She smiles at that and says:

“You’re too accommodating, dear. Make the decision for me, please?”

Raleigh thinks and settles upon:

“Waffles.”

She nods and heads toward the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder as she goes:

“We’re out of clean strawberries, if you want them you’ll have to go pick them from the garden yourself.”

Raleigh complains teasingly:

“You know I can’t eat waffles without strawberries!”

She sticks her head back around the corner to say:

“Well, get picking then!”

He shakes his head affectionately as he gets dressed and then passes her on the way out of the kitchen, grabbing the basket for the strawberries as he asks:

“Want enough for two?”

She stands haloed in a sunbeam, a christmas apron--hilariously out of season---tied around her waist. She smiles at him, that secret smile which she smiles only for him. She pours batter into a waffle maker as she says:

“Yes please.”

He heads out the door, out into the muggy summer heat and blazing sun, to the clucking of their chickens and the bright flowers of their garden. Knowing she’ll be waiting for him when he returns is one of the best feelings in the world.

\----------


End file.
